The technical field is test equipment for electrical and electronic test components.
Electrical and electronic test components, such as multi-channel power amplifiers, require tuning in order to operate correctly. To properly tune such a component, an operator typically adjusts one or more potentiometers or other adjustment devices that are installed on the component. When the component is a complex device such as the multi-channel power amplifier, adjustment of the potentiometers, and correct tuning of the component may be a difficult and lengthy process because adjustment of one parameter can affect the setting of other parameters.
An improved apparatus and method for tuning a device under test (DUT) uses a spider diagram-like chart that provides the operator with visual cues as to the tuning status of the DUT. The spider diagram may be displayed on a graphical user interface (GUI), along with visual representations of the various adjustment points or potentiometers. The spider diagram includes a unit circle that represents the acceptable bounds for each measured parameter. Overlaying the unit circle is a polygon of three or more sides, with a vertex of each angle of the polygon representing a measured parameter. Bisecting each vertex may be an axis that represents the range of measured values associated with the corresponding parameter. The intersection of the axis and the vertex may represent the current measured value of the parameter. The polygon changes shape as the various potentiometers are adjusted. When a measured parameter value is at the center of its allowable range, the vertex of the angle corresponding to that measurement lies near the center of the unit circle. When a measured parameter is at its upper or lower bound, the vertex lies on the unit circle. When a measure parameter is less than its lower limit, or more than its upper limit, the vertex lies outside the unit circle.